halofanonfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Ohje:Tämän wikin aloittaminen
Tervetuloa Wikiaan! ---- Kaikki täällä on valmista siihen, että voit lisätä sisältöä. Täällä on muutamia perusohjesivuja, joiden avulla pääset alkuun yhteisösi perustamisessa, ja perusetusivu tämän Wikian etuovena. Voit aloittaa sivujen lisäämisen nyt! Tässä on joitakin asioita, joita saatat haluta tehdä parantaaksesi tätä Wikiaa. __TOC__ Lisää itsetehty logo Oletusasetuksena oleva kuva, joka näyttää viestiä "this wiki does not yet have a logo" (tällä wikillä ei vielä ole logoa) voidaan vaihtaa lataamalla logo tälle Wikialle. Kuvan tulee olla .png-muodossa, ja sen ei tulisi olla suurempi kuin 135 pikseliä leveä ja 155 pikseliä korkea. Lataa kuva "kohdetiedostonimellä" wiki.png ja se näkyy kaikilla sivuilla. Jos haluaisit apua logon suunnittelemisessa tai luonnissa, ole hyvä ja ota meihin yhteyttä -- olemme iloisia saadessamme auttaa! Lisää itsetehty favicon Vaikkakin se on pieni asia (vain 16 kertaa 16 pikseliä), itsetehty favicon -- pieni logo, mikä ilmestyy selaimesi osoiterivillä ja kirjanmerkeissäsi -- saattaa auttaa antamaan wikille yhtenäisen teeman. Yksinkertaisesti lataa 16 kertaa 16 pikselä oleva kuva, jonka "kohdetiedostonimi" on favicon.ico. Sillä saattaa kestää muutamasta minuutista muutamaan tuntiin ilmestyä. On olemassa monia työkaluja, joilla voi luoda faviconeja netissä ja voit käyttää niitä luodaksesi yhden tyhjästä tai muuttaaksesi suuremman kuvan faviconiksi. Parantele etusivuasi Perusetusivusi on käyttövalmis. Voit parantaa sitä lisäämällä sisältöä tähän Wikiaan liittyen. Harkitse, mitä haluat vieraidesi näkevän ensin. Mitkä ovat lähtökohdat henkilöille, jotka lukevat aiheesta? Mistä muokkaajien tulisi aloittaa ja mitkä ovat tärkeimmät asiat, joiden parissa työskennellään? Saatat myös haluta lisätä linkkejä ohjetiedostoihin. Löydä ja pidä uusia muokkaajia Kutsu ystäviäsi auttamaan sinua muokkaamisesta. Yhteisöt, johon jo kuulut Wikiasi aiheesta ovat hyviä paikkoja pyytää ihmisiä liittymään seuraasi. Varo kuitenkin spämmäämästä! Mieti viestejä, joita haluaisit lukea ja sellaisia viestejä, jotka poistat. Pidä tuoreita muutoksia silmällä ja kun näet jonkun uuden muokkaavan wikiä, lisää kiva tervetulotoivotus heidän keskustelusivulleen niin pian kuin mahdollista! Wikit toimivat kun on yhteisö ihmisiä muokkaamassa; yritä pitää yhteyttää muihin ihmisiin, jotka näyttäytyvät muokkaamaan, sillä se kannustaa heitä jäämään. Jos sinulla on paljon uusia käyttäjiä, voit käyttää mallinetta heidän tervetulotoivotukseensa. Olemme tarjonneet kivan perusmallineen, joka on nimellä Malline:Tervetuloa saadaksemme sinut alkuun, mutta kannustamme sinua muokkaamaan tekstiä ja linkkejä ja vaihtamaan kuvan sellaiseen, joka on tärkeä (tai hauska!) yhteisöllesi. Ystävällisyys ja huumori voivat auttaa paljolti tekemään uudet vieraat kotoisaksi. Lisää sisältöä! Vaikkakin tämä on wiki, ensimmäiset vieraasi eivät välttämättä halua hypätä suoraan sekaan. He tarvitsevat jonkin sortin idean mistä wikisi on ensin. "Seeding" content is vital to get people interested and to show them what sort of content you want. Sinun saattaa täytyä lisätä monia artikkeleita ennenkuin ihmiset liittyyvät seuraasi -- älä lannistu. Mitä enemmän sisältöä lisäät, sitä nopeammin hakukoneet ja oikeat ihmiset kokevat sivustosi hyödylliseksi ja sitä nopeammin pieni yhteisö alkaa kasvamaan. Pyydä apua Wikian henkilökunta on täällä auttaakseen sinua onnistumaan tämän wikin kanssa. Jos sinulla on ongelmia milloin, et ole varma kuinka tehdä haluamasi muutokset wikiisi tai haluat apua sivun kustomoinnin kanssa, ole hyvä ja pyydä meiltä apua. Voit lähettää sähköpostia käyttämällä lomaketta toimintosivulla Toiminnot:Contact, voit kirjoittaa meillä Keskuswikian käyttäjäsivuillamme tai voit klikata "reaaliaikasta wikiapua"-linkkiä minkä tahansa sivun vasemmalla puolella päästäksesi Wikian IRC-kanavalle (löytyy myöskin osoittesta irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-fi). Saadaksesi listan Wikian henkilökunnasta, katso Wikia, Inc. -sivu Keskuswikiassa. Lisää neuvoa * Toimivatko wikit? - ensimmäinen kokeneiden perustajien kirjoittamista esseistä. * Wikian avustusprojekti - saa neuvoja ja ohjeita muilta, jotka ovat aloittaneet wikejä tai työskennellet useampien parissa. * Yleiset virheet - joitakin asioita on helppo tehdä väärin. * Luokka:Ohje Keskuswikiassa - lista Keskuswikiassa saatavilla olevista ohjesivuista. Tämän wikin aloittaminen Tämän wikin aloittaminen